A system and method for monitoring vehicle traffic and reporting pedestrian right of way violations by vehicles is provided. In one embodiment, the system combines two sensor modalities to monitor traffic intersections and track pedestrian movement and vehicle traffic. The system identifies vehicles that violate pedestrian right of way and records and reports evidence of violations by the vehicles. For example, the system determines when pedestrians are legally within a crosswalk and are endangered by a vehicle, or when a vehicle is illegally stopped within a crosswalk. Evidence will be collected in the form of a video segment of the vehicle, still imagery of the driver and the license plate, the date and time, and the location, for example.
A system according to an exemplary embodiment comprises memory and logic configured to receive and store in the memory radar and video data indicative of possible pedestrians and vehicles in an area under observation. The logic segments and classifies the radar and video data and stores in the memory tracked radar and video objects. The logic is further configured to receive and store in the memory traffic rules data indicative of traffic laws for the area under observation. The logic processes the tracked radar and video objects with the traffic rules data to generate and store in the memory data indicative of pedestrian right of way violations.
A method according to an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure comprises receiving raw video data from a video camera and a radar device collecting an intersection of interest; processing the raw video data and radar data to form packetized video and radar data; segmenting the video data and radar data and classifying objects of interest; tracking the radar and video objects of interest; processing traffic rules, and generating rules violations.